


Plus One

by lustfulunlawful



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, FreakyTits-Freeform, One Shot, Sexual Tension, awards ceremony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustfulunlawful/pseuds/lustfulunlawful
Summary: i cant write a summary without giving away the story XD
Relationships: Vera Bennett/Joan Ferguson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	Plus One

There it lays upon Governor Ferguson’s desk. An invitation to an awards ceremony. The Governor picks up the invitation with tissue and reads.

_To Joan Ferguson Governor of Wentworth correctional centre_

_Dear Governor Ferguson,_   
_You have been invited to attend the 15th annual Wentworth correctional centre awards ceremony._   
_Saturday 7:30_   
_You can bring a plus one!_   
_See you there._

Joan threw the invitation away. She was for sure going to attend the ceremony but she had no use for the invitation. She had already memorized the time and day.

 _A plus one? I have no family and no spouse. Why would they tell me to bring a plus one? I don't even have friends._ Quite a few questions were going through Joans mind all of a sudden.

_*Knock Knock*_

“Enter” Joans voice calm but stern

Joan was sitting in her chair looking at the CCTV not even bothering to look up to see who was at her door.

“Uh Governor?”

Joan was surprised when she heard her deputy's voice. She thought her shift was over hours ago. Joan looked up from her screen with furrowed eyebrows.

“Vera? Why are you still here?” Joan asked out of curiosity. She looked her deputy up and down and noticed that her hair was a bit frizzy and she had her blazer off.

“Uh well um- I- My car wont start Governor and i've been waiting outside for hours trying to figure out what's wrong but i think the battery has gone bad.” Vera looked down in fear that she had disappointed Joan in some way.

“Have you called someone for help?”

“Well yes i called Fletch but that was at least two hours ago and he's not been here yet.”

Joans lip twitched in hearing Fletcher's name. She hated him and she knew how uncomfortable he made Vera feel. She didn't know why she didn't just call Will or someone else.

“Well Vera why don't you have a seat you look exhausted.” The corner of Joans mouth turned into a slight smile and she motioned her hand towards the seat in front of her desk.

“Would you like a drink?” Joan stood up and started to walk to her small kitchen she had in her office.

“Yes, please.” Vera answered

Joan came out with two cups of vodka and soda. She handed one to Vera who immediately took a big swig and made a face.

“Careful i didn't have much soda so it's got a lot of vodka in it.” Joan chuckled as she took a seat next to Vera.

They talked for a bit about work and just life things while finishing their first drink.

“Hey G- Joan do you think you could give me a lift to my house?” Vera remembered that Joan would always tell her to call her by her first name when they were in the presence of only each other.

Joan smiled and nodded. Normally she wouldn't give people rides but she knew Vera needed a ride. Vera is also the closest thing she has to a friend. Suddenly she got an idea. _I could ask vera to be my plus one._ The only hard part was growing the balls to actually ask her small deputy.

***

The car ride to Vera's house was quiet. Joan liked quiet car rides. There was no awkwardness in the quiet either.

As they got to Vera's house Joan got out to walk Vera up to her door to make sure she got inside safely. _It's now or never Joan_. Joan was nervous which rarely happened but she would never be happy with herself if she didn't ask.

“Vera?” Joan asked right before Vera shut her front door.

Vera brought her blue eyes to Joans with a smile. “Yes?”

_Here goes nothing._

“Would you like to attend the Wentworth awards ceremony as my plus one?” Joans stomach turned in fear of rejection.

Vera's smile faded and Joan noticed.

“Channing invited Fletch and Fletch invited me to go with him.” Vera looked down at her feet. She was sad.

“Oh I see, well have a good night.” Joan turned around about to walk away until a small hand stopped her.

“But I'd much rather go with you. I can cancel plans with Fletch. I was going to cancel anyway.” Vera said with a smile that lit up her face.

“You don't have to cancel just because of me Vera-”

“No i’d much rather go with someone i'm comfortable around rather than a drunk that will probably just try to take advantage of me.” Vera smiled reassuringly

“Ok then, I'll pick you up at 7pm so we have time to get there.” Joan smiled; she was happy that her deputy felt comfortable in her presence. Not many people wanted her around let alone being comfortable around her.

As they said their goodbyes Vera slipped off to bed to dream about the night they would have tomorrow.

***

It was 6pm and Vera was getting ready. She decided that she was going to wear one of her more nicer cocktail dresses. She could wear whatever she wanted now without her mothers approval since she passed.

She put on the black dress that came just below her shoulders. It was flowy at the bottom and the front came about to her upper thigh while the back came down slightly past her knee. She put her hair up in a messy but neat low bun with a strand of hair on each side of her face to frame it. She paired the dress with black heels that made her about 4 inches taller and an opal necklace along with a small black handbag. She decided that she was going to wear a little makeup. She didn't want too much but she wanted to make sure she looked nice. She would have never put in this much effort if she was going with Fletch but she wanted to impress her boss.

_*Knock Knock*_

Vera made her way downstairs getting butterflies as she checked herself in the mirror to make sure everything looked good. She opened the door to see a tall handsome woman standing before her.

“Joan!” Vera said excitingly as she looked at her boss. She wore an extravagant outfit. She wore a deep purple blazer with matching trousers and a white semi flowy shirt that came down low enough to show the slightest amount of cleavage. She had been staring for a few moments in hopes that her boss didn't notice when she made eye contact with her again.

Joan definitely noticed as she gave her a slight grin which made Vera blushed a little. She looked at the time and it was still early; it was only 6:45pm.

“Would you like to come in for a drink before we go? We still have a few minutes.” Vera stood back with the door open as Joan walked in. She headed towards the living room and then to the kitchen to pour them both a glass of wine.

Joan stood in the kitchen with Vera for a few minutes while she admired her deputy. She looked quite nice this evening. She wondered if she had planned to wear the same thing for Fletch or if she had decided to wear it for Joan.

_*Knock Knock*_

Vera furrowed her eyebrows and looked over at Joan.

“Were you expecting someone?” Joan asked. Vera shook her head no as she sat down her glass and began to walk towards the door.

She opened the door to Fletch. She rolled her eyes.

“Vera I- You changed your mind! I'm so glad I was beginning to worry that you seriously didn't want to come.” Fletch wreaked of alcohol

“No Fletch I-” Vera began to say before a voice from behind her called out.

“Vera, Are you ready? I've already put the glasses away.” Joan called from the living room.

Fletch's eyebrows furrowed as he recognized the voice. His eyes grew wide as he saw Joan walk around the corner as she adjusted her sleeves looking up and smiling at him. Joan walked up to Vera and placed a hand on the small of her back. Vera practically jumped and then leaned into the touch.

“You canceled plans with me to be with the FREAK!” Fletcher called out in anger “What are you two a thing now?”

“Now Mr.Fletcher, that is no way to talk to your higher authority. Not that it's any of your business but me and Ms.Bennett are simply friends and she is my plus one to the awards ceremony. We should really get going so if you don't mind.” Joan smiled and nodded her head.

Fletcher stomped off the porch and sped off in his car.

“I was not expecting him to be here.”

“No worries Vera, it's over and dealt with. It's time to get going what do you say?”

Vera nodded as they walked out to Joans car and drove to the awards ceremony.

***

As the two walked inside there were a ton of people. Vera didn't like huge crowds and she got really nervous around them. Unknowingly she grabbed Joans hand and interlaced their fingers. Joan was startled for a second but then gave Veras hand a reassuring gentle squeeze.

They walked up to a table and sat down waiting for everyone to quiet down before the lights dimmed and someone appeared on stage.

“Hello everyone and welcome to Wentworth's 15th annual awards ceremony. If you just make yourselves comfortable there will be champagne coming around to your tables and in about 10 minutes we will start giving out awards.” The man on the stage left

Their champagne finally arrived and they clinked the glasses together taking a sip. After a few moments a woman appeared on stage and everyone watched and listened as people's names got called and people went up on stage to collect their awards. All of the sudden Joans name was called. Her eyes went wide as she nearly spit out her drink. She looked at Vera who seemed to be more happy than she did. Vera smiled and nodded her head.

“Go up there and get your award Joan!” Vera was so happy for her friend

Joan walked up to the stage and collected her award. She began to give a speech. It was and unprepared one but she wanted to let people know how grateful she was. She looked down at Vera who was smiling at her with her head in her hands. Joan waved at her as she was speaking. This made Vera blush as she waved back.

Vera started to feel a little dizzy from the champagne so she decided that she wanted to take a walk to the balcony to get some fresh air. As she walked out to the balcony she looked up to the sky at the beautiful stars. She was so proud of Joan she really deserved it.

As Vera sat with her eyes closed she felt a presence behind her. All the sudden two strong hands were placed on her shoulders she gasped for a moment before the hands started to massage her shoulders and her neck. Her eyes were still closed at the touch and she let out a little moan. This caught her by surprise so she quickly covered her mouth in embarrassment. She heard a familiar chuckle from behind her.

“Joan?” she turned around in shock. She never would have guessed that Joan was behind her.

“Were you expecting someone else?” Joan seemed a little disappointed in Vera's reaction.

Vera shook her head and leaned in for a hug from Joan. She was holding on so tight that Joan had to tell her to loosen her grip a little. Joan wrapped her arms around Vera and placed her head on her hair and her nostrils flared open as she smelled the younger woman's shampoo.

“Good job up there Joan! You did way better than I ever could have.” Vera said with her arms still around Joans waist. Joan pulled back and looked Vera in her eyes.

“You would have done great if that were you up there.” Joan smiled

Vera blushed as she looked Joan in the eyes. Joan could see the desire in her eyes. She slowly inched down so Vera could pull away if she wanted. To her surprise Vera raised up on her tippy toes and made their lips meet. Vera's lips were soft and plump. Vera pulled away to look into Joans eyes to seek acceptance before Joan pulled her closer and more flush to her body and kissed her again but more deeply this time. They pulled away to catch their breath as they giggled together.

“Come on let's go back to my house, hmm?” Joan said with a smile

Vera nodded and smiled as she leaned up to peck Joan on the lips once more before they started to head out of the balcony and into the main room. All of the sudden they saw Fletcher stumbling in through the main doors. He was clearly waisted. He saw Joan and Vera walking out of the balcony hand in hand. This made him furious.

“Listen up everybody!” He screamed to get everyone's attention. Once he had everyone's attention he pointed to Joan and Vera. “Joan fucking Ferguson is a LESBIAN! And she's dating Vera Bennett! They're both FREAKS!” He said all this in hopes of embarrassing them both. He only succeeded in embarrassing Vera which made Joan's blood boil. She looked down at Vera who was practically hiding behind her.

Joan looked around as everybody stared at them. She looked back down at Vera and decided that she was going to show them who was boss.

“You know what YEAH! Im a lesbian and i'm damn proud.” Joan said as Vera looked up at her with confusion. She looked down at Vera with a smile which made Vera smile with tear filled eyes.

“And YEAH I'm dating Vera Bennett! So whoever doesn't like it can kiss our asses!” Joan let go of Vera's hand and picked Vera up by her waist until she closed her legs around Joan’s waist. Vera looked Joan in her eyes and wrapped her arms around Joans neck and Kissed her deeply smiling into the kiss. Vera pried Joans mouth open seeking entrance as Joan allowed her to, their tongues wrestled and Vera moaned in Joans mouth at how Sensual Joan was making her feel. Joan loved how Vera had no care in the world that they were kissing in front of hundreds of people. Joan grabbed Vera's arse and pulled her closer if that was even possible. They both moaned into the kiss and then finally pulled away to look each other in the eyes.

The crowd clapped and cheered. Everyone was happy for them. They could hear all kinds of whistles from the crowd. Vera was quite surprised by this action as Joan slowly let her down. Joan and Vera looked over at Fletch. His mouth was hanging open and his face was red in rage.

“Im gonna kill you BITCH!” Fletch started to run towards Joan to tackle her but he was so drunk that all she had to do was step out of the way. To make things more interesting she stuck out her foot and watched Fletch fall on his face.

“You've made a fool of yourself tonight Mr.Fletcher.” Joan said with a sly smile.

Everyone was now laughing at Fletchers fall. Joan looked over to Vera who was giggling at the current events. She walked over to Vera and picked her up in a bridal carrying position. Vera let out a faint squeal and then another giggle as she wrapped her arms around Joans neck and kissed her.

“Let's get out of here.” Vera whispered in Joans ear as nibbled on her earlobe and kissed Joans neck.

“You have all kinds of surprises don't you Ms.Bennett.” Joan said seductively

“Mmm '' is the only thing Vera could get out as she gently bit a part of Joans shoulder that was exposed.

 _Many Surprises indeed_. Joan smirked to herself

**Author's Note:**

> Ive never written a Fanfic before. In fact i've never written anything and published it somewhere before. Please be nice :)


End file.
